Silence Word
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Aku merasa aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi. [SasuHina] [oneshoot] RnR minna-san..


**Silence Word**

_**Aku merasa, aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu. Aku tak bisa memberikan dukungan untukmu, aku hanya membuatmu kesepian. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi dari hidupmu agar kau dapat memulai semuanya dari awal dan tersenyum kembali. Jangan menangis, jangan bersedih, semua ini salahku. Salahku..**_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis manis beriris lavender tengah menutup mata menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu tersenyum karena retina matanya menangkap bayangan seorang siswa berambut dark blue yang tengah bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Peluh yang menghiasi tubuhya membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Hinata~"

"Nande, Ino ?"

"Kenapa masih disini ? Bukankah bel pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu ?"

"Aku masih ingin berada disini"

.

Ino mengambil tempat di samping Hinata, ia penasaran apa yang membuat sahabatnya ini betah berlama-lama di atap sekolah. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata kemudian tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Hmm, jadi itu alasanmu betah berlama-lama disini ?"

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Ino ?" Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Ino

"U.C.H.I.H.A. S.A.S.U.K.E." Ino menyebut nama salah satu murid sekolah mereka penuh penekanan

"Ad-ada apa dengan Sasuke ?"

"Kau sedari tadi memperhatikannya kan ?" desak Ino

"I-iie. Ngg, aku mau pulang" Hinata baru akan beranjak namun Ino menahan tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Ino, sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang karena Ino memperilihatkan raut wajah seriusnya

"Kau menyukainya ?"

"..."

"Kalau kau menyukainya, cobalah untuk dekat dengannya"

"Aku tak bisa. Kau tau sendiri kalau Sakura menyukainya" lirih Hinata

"Lalu ? Sakura menyukainya atau tidak itu bukanlah urusanmu. Kalau kau menyukai Sasuke, kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya"

"Tidak, Ino. Sakura adalah sahabat kita, aku tak mau persahabatan kita hancur karena keegoisanku"

"Kau terlalu baik, Hinata"

"Kumohon, Ino jangan bahas hal ini lagi. Akan menjadi masalah besar jika Sakura mendengarnya"

Ino menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Hinata begitu baik mengubur keinginannya demi sahabatnya. Ia tau sahabat memiliki arti penting dalam kehidupan seseorang, akan tetapi cinta juga memiliki andil yang besar dalam kehidupan seseorang.

.

Suara seorang siswi yang sangat mereka kenali menarik mereka dari pikiran masing-masing.

"Hinata, Ino, ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah" ucap gadis itu

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak lelah jika terus-terusan meneriaki Sasuke yang sedang bermain basket" cibir Ino

"Aku hanya memberikan semangat pada Sasuke-kun" kilah gadis bername tag Haruno Sakura itu

"Tapi caramu itu terlalu-"

"A-ano, Ino, Sakura berhentilah bertengkar. Ayo pulang" Hinata menengahi

.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sesampainya di gerbang, mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebab rumah Ino dan Sakura tak searah dengan rumah Hinata.

Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Udara siang hari yang menyengat membuat peluh membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Hinata sibuk mengusap peluh yang menetes di wajahnya hingga tak menyadari sebuah motor berhenti di sampingnya.

"Hinata" panggil pengendara motor itu

"S-sasuke-kun ?"

"Naiklah"

"Eh ? Tak usah, aku sudah biasa berjalan kaki kok"

"Cepat naik, udara siang ini sangat panas. Aku khawatir kau pingsan"

"T-tapi.."

"Naiklah, aku tak menerima penolakan"

"Ha'i" Hinata memilih untuk mengalah

.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

.

"Apa sudah ada kemajuan ?"

"Kami-sama ! Kau membuatku kaget, nii-chan" Hinata terlonjak mendengar suara Neji, sepupunya

"Jadi, bagaiamana hubunganmu dengan bocah sok cool itu ?"

"..."

"Kau itu seharusnya lebih aktif, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengetahui perasaanmu jika kau diam saja ?" cerocos Neji

"Tidak, nii-chan. Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Dan aku sangat menyayangi Sakura"

"Bukankah itu membuatmu terluka ?"

"Tak apa nii-chan. Toh mereka sangat serasi. Sakura yang manja pantas mendapatkan Sasuke yang dewasa"

"Hah, terserah padamu sajalah"

.

.

Hinata merebahkan badannya di atas kasur queen size miliknya. Ia sangat lelah, bukan fisik melainkan hatinya. Ia lelah memendam perasaan pada pemuda dengan iris obsidian sekelam malam yang mampu mengipnotis setiap orang. Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid pindahan dari Canada. Ia pindah ke Jepang 2 tahun yang lalu karena otou-sannya memilih mengembangkan bisnisnya di Jepang.

Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu pula Hinata mulai memiliki perasaan pada Uchiha Sasuke namun ia tak berani mengungkapkannya. Mereka memiliki perbedaan yang sangat mencolok, Hinata bukanlah siswi yang populer sementara Sasuke adalah salah satu dari 3 Pangeran KHS. Selain itu, sahabatnya juga menyukai Sasuke. Hal itu yang mendorong Hinata untuk memendam perasaannya. Tetapi, Ino yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya dan calon kakak iparnya mengetahui perihal perasaannya. Beruntung, Ino bukanlah gadis yang bermulut besar sehingga rahasia Hinata tak diketahui siapapun kecuali Neji.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidur siangnya karena mendengar suara bersik dari lantai 1 rumahnya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan keadaan mata setengah terpejam.

"Neji-nii, mengapa ribut sekali ?" tanya Hinaya dengan suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur

"Upss gomen, Hinata. Apa kami mengganggu tidurmu ?"

"Eh ? Ada Ino ? Hmm, pantas saja"

Ino dan Neji menggaruk tengkuk mereka sambil tertawa. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pasangan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, namun suara Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata ?"

"Aku ada jadwal part time di Eclairs cafe, nii-chan. Aku mau bersiap-siap dulu"

"Baiklah"

.

.

15 menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan sweater longgar berwarna biru dongker dan dipadukan dengan jeans hitam.

"Aku pergi dulu" pamit Hinata

"Berhati-hatilah" jawab keduanya kompak

.

Hinata berjalan penuh semangat menuju tempat kerjanya. Ia bukanlah anak kurang mampu, keluarganya termasuk keluarga terpandang di Jepang namun hal itu tidak lantas membuatnya berlindung di bawah harta orang tuanya. Ia ingin menghasilkan uang dengan tangannya sendiri oleh karena itu ia memilih bekerja part time di salah satu cafe kecil di dekat rumahnya.

"Konnichiwa, Karin-san"

"Ah, konnichiwa Hinata-chan, Ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu, pelanggan hari ini sangat banyak"

"Umm" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya

.

Hinata segera berganti pakaian dan memasuki dapur. Ia berprofesi sebagai koki di Exlairs cafe.

"Hinata, 1 potong brownies dengan taburan almond"

"Hinata, 1 potong angel food cake"

"Hinata, 2 potong blackforest dengan tambahan cherry di atasmya"

"Hinata, 4 potong tiramisu"

"Hinata, 3 potong choco lava cake"

"Hinata, ..."

"Hinata, ..."

"Hinata, ..."

"Hinata, ..."

"Hinata, ..."

"Hinata, ..."

"Hinata, ..."

.

.

"Hinata-chan, kau pasti sangat lelah" ucap Karin, pemilik Eclairs cafe

"Hmm begitulah tapi aku senang"

"Cake buatanmu sangat lezat, makanya cafe ini tak pernah sepi"

"Kau berlebihan, Karin-san"

"Mmm, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam" lanjut Hinata

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Hinata-chan"

"Ha'i, arigatou"

.

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya tiba-tiba retina matanya menangkap 2 sosok yang amat ia kenali. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri menyaksikan kedua orang berbeda gender itu berciuman atau lebih tepatnya sang gadis mengecup pipi si pemuda. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengabaikan kedua orang itu dan memasuki rumahnya. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Sikapnya yang aneh itu menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak Neji dan Ino. Tak biasanya Hinata masuk tanpa salam. Neji memandang ke arah Ino.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata ? Aku akan melihat keadaanya dulu"

"Jangan, Neji-kun"

"Nande ?" tanya Neji heran

"Biarkan ia sendirian dulu, ia butuh ketenangan"

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi ?"

"Sepertinya ia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke"

"Hmm ?"

"Sakura menginap di rumah Sasuke karena orang tua Sasuke berada di Canada sekarang. Kau tau kan kalau orang tua mereka sangat dekat ? Jadi wajar saja jika orang tua Sasuke meminta Sakura menemani Sasuke"

Neji hanya mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan kekasihnya yang merupakan barbie-wanna-be itu.

.

.

.

"Kalian akan menonton pertandinganku besok kan ?" Saat ini Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura berada di kantin. Ketiganya sibuk membahas Sakura yang akan mengikuti pertandingan karate antar sekolah.

"Tentu saja" jawab Hinata dan Ino kompak

"Arigatou, kalian memang sahabat terbaikku"

"Sasuke.. Sasuke, disini" teriak Sakura pada 3 Pangeran KHS yang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. Wajar saja, sebab keadaan kantin sangat ramai.

3 Pangeran itu pun berjalan menuju meja tiga serangkai itu dengan gayanya yang cool. Sasuke mengambil tempat di samping Sakura dan di depan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau ada acara besok ?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa, Cherry ?"

"Mmm, apa kau mau menyaksikan pertandinganku ?"

"Boleh, sepertinya menarik"

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

.

Hinata mencoba untuk menulikan pendengarannya. Ia sibuk mengaduk-aduk chocolate milkshakenya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang meremas tangannya, ia mengangkat mukanya dan melihat calon kakak iparnya memandangnya penuh iba. Ia tersenyum agar Ino tak mengkhawatirkannya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ino.

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar dari kantin menuju kelas mereka masing-masing termasuk 6 siswa-siswi itu. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka tergesa-gesa, akan sangat berbahaya jika terlambat sebab pelajaran terakhir mereka adalah sejarah dan Orochimaru-sensei tidak mengizinkan siswa yang terlambat untuk mengikuti pelajarannya. Untunglah mereka sampai di kelas beberapa detik sebelum Orochimaru-sensei tiba.

Tak ada yang berani berbicara selama Orochimaru-sensei memberikan materi. Seluruh siswa menyimak penjelasannya. Waktu 2 jam yang bagaikan di neraka pun berakhir. Siswa-siswi bersorak kegirangan karena terbebas dari Orokillermaru-sensei itu.

.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Sakura

"Ayo/Hn" jawab Hinata, Ino, dan Sasuke

Keempatnya berjalan beriringan hingga gerbang sekolah.

"Eh ? Kau tak membawa motor ?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke

"Hn"

"Hmm, ya sudah. Kami pulang dulu ne. Pay pay~" ucap Sakura dan Ino.

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan dalam kesunyian. Tak ada seorang pun yang berniat memulai percakapan hingga mereka tiba di rumah masing-masing. Keduanya baru berbicara saat mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

Hari dimana Sakura akan bertanding telah tiba. Ino dan Hinata menepati janji mereka untuk menonton pertandingan Sakura. Tetapi mereka tidak sendirian, 3 Pangeran KHS juga ikut menonton pertandingan Sakura. Mereka mengambil tempat di dekat lapangan supaya leluasa memberikan semangat pada Sakura.

Sakura menumbangkan lawan-lawannya dengan mudah dan menjadi salah satu finalis. Wasit memberikan waktu istirahat selama 20 menit kepada finalis. Sakura berlari menuju ke arah teman-temannya..

"Doakan aku, ne ? Onegai~" ucap Sakura manja

"Tentu saja Sakura, kami pasti mendoakanmu" jawab Hinata dan diikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya

"Arigatou. Aku menyayangi kalian"

Hinata dan Ino terus memberi semangat pada Sakura hingga waktu istirahat habis. Sakura berjalan menuju lapangan. Lawannya kali ini cukup tangguh, ia pemegang juara karate antar sekolah 3 kali berturut-turut.

Sakura berkali-kali dijatuhkan oleh lawannya itu namun ia terus bangkit karena ia tau ada teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya. Akan tetapi hal itu tak berpengaruh banyak, Sakura tak sanggup lagi, badannya terasa remuk redam. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar teriakan orang yang amat ia cintai.

"Chery, ganbarru !"

'Sasuke-kun' batin Sakura, Sakura tersenyum

Entah kekuatan darimana, Sakura kini berhasil membalikkan keadaan. Ia terus menyerang lawannya dan melakukan serangan terakhir. Ia berhasil, ia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan itu. Ia menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Eunghhhh" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat

"Sakura ? Kau sudah sadar ?"

"Hinata, dimana Sasuke ?"

"Dia sedang membeli kopi bersama Ino. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang. Ah, itu mereka"

"Cherry, kau sudah sadar ? Apa badanmu terasa sakit ? Maaf, aku terlalu memaksamu"

"Daijobu, Sasuke-kun. Berkat kau, aku berhasil memenangkan pertandingan itu"

Hinata menatap pedih kedua orang itu. Ino mengelus punggung Hinata, mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada calon adik iparnya itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Hinata, kau tak apa ?" tanya Sakura

"Sepertinya Hinata kelelahan. Apa tak masalah jika kami pulang sekarang ?" tanya Ino

"Mmm, iya tak apa. Istirahatlah, Hinata. Arigatou sudah menjagaku"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah

.

"Cherry, apa kau yakin ingin pulang ?" tanya Sasuke

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin mengadakan pesta malam ini. Maukah kau membantuku ?"

"Tapi kau belum benar-benar pulih"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun"

"Baiklah, kita akan mengadakan pesta malam ini untuk merayakan kemenanganmu"

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

Hinata sedang merebahkan badannya saat ponselnya berbunyi.

.

**From : Sakura**

**Hinata~, apa kau sudah baikan ? Datanglah ke rumahku malam ini, aku mengadakan pesta kecil ^^**

**.**

**To : Sakura**

**Aku akan mengusahakannya, Sakura..**

.

.

**Tok tok tok.. **Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Hinata, bolehkah nii-chan masuk ?"

"Masuk saja, nii-chan"

"Kau sudah baikan ?" Neji duduk di samping Hinata

"Aku sudah tak apa, nii-chan"

"Nii-chan, bolehkah aku pergi ke pesta Sakura ?"

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku tak mau kau pingsan disana" sahut Ino yang bersandar di pintu kamar

"Ta-tapi.."

"Aku calon onee-chanmu. Jadi kau harus mendengarkanku"

"Ino benar, Hinata. Lebih baik kau beristirahat"

'Benar-benar pasangan yang kompak' gumam Hinata dalam hati

.

.

.

Hinats tak bisa tidur, ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada pemuda beriris kelam yang ia cintai, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ia sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia dikagetkan dengan suara kerikil yang mengenai jendela kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon dan melihat ke bawah. Pemuda yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya tengah melambaikan tangan dan menyuruhnya turun. Hinata menuruni tangga perlahan, takut membangunkan sepupunya yang mengidap sistercomplex.

"Hai, Hinata" sapa Sasuke saat Hinata berada di hadapannya

"Ngg, hai Sasuke-kun. Ada perlu apa malam-malam begini ?"

"Hanya ingin menyampaikan kejujuran"

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana ?" tunjuk Hinata pada bangku di tamannya

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke-kun ?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Tapi aku tak bisa bersamamu" lanjut Sasuke

.

Kebahagiaan yang tadinya sempat menyelimuti hati Hinata hilang seketika.

"A-apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku mencintaimu sejak aku datang ke Jepang, aku tau kau juga mencintaiku. Aku tau kau selalu memperhatikanku"

"Ta-tapi kenapa ? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya ?"

"Aku tak lama di Jepang, Hinata. Aku takut jika aku memiliki ikatan denganmu, itu akan membuat kita terluka di saat aku harus pergi. Oleh karena itu, aku memilih memendam perasaan ini"

"Maafkan aku, Hinata"

.

Hinata terisak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata lembut, menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Bisakah ? Bisakah aku mendengar bahwa kau mencintaiku sebelum aku pergi besok ?"

"Besok ?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Canada besok"

"Ke-kenapa harus secepat ini ?"

"Gomen"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun" Hinata kembali terisak. Sasuke menghapus air mata Hinata menggunakan ibu jarinya lalu menangkup pipi Hinata

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata"

.

.

_**I feel I'm not right person for you and**_

_**I'm thinking till the sun came up.**_

_**kimi wo kirai ni naru dekinakute**_

_**Tomorrow (I) wish you smile!**_

_**itsumademo kienai**_

_**omoiga kotoba ga**_

_**I love you. but I can not be with you last forever**_

_**I'm sure that I love you**_

_**and I know you love me too**_

_**if I can leave from your life now**_

_**You start over again**_

_**Sometime, you will smile again!**_

_**Please don't cry, it's my fault!**_

_**itsumademo mienai**_

_**namida ga itamika**_

_**kimi ni fusawashii no wa boku janai**_

_**Please don't cry, don't be sad!**_

_**nannimo dekinakute**_

_**gomen ne gomen ne**_

_**I love you. but I can not be with you last forever**_

.

.

.

"Jangan menangis, jangan bersedih Hinata. Semua ini salahku, salahku. Semoga kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

_**Konnichiwa, minna-san..**_

_**Watashi wa Aika Moriuchi.. Aku newbie di fandom ini.. Jadi maaf yaa kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam fanfic ini..**_

_**Sedikit bercerita, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu band favoritku..**_

_**Penasaran ? Hehehe**_

_**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul Silence Word yang dibawakan oleh My First Story.**_

_**Aku suka banget sama Hiroki diband itu..**_

_**Wah kenapa jadi panjang nih ceritanya ? #geleng2**_

_**.**_

_**Tinggalkan review, ne minna-san ?**_

_**Mau ngebash ? Silahkan.. Mau ngeflame ? Boleh aja.. Mau kritik ? Sangat diharapkan..**_

_**.**_

_**Jaa, ne~~~**_


End file.
